


Accidental Savior

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: One Shots, Prompts and Previews [3]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, accidental discovery, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Anonymous said:<br/>If you're taking prompts Cat finds out Kara is Supergirl by accident XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Savior

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: Yes there is a Sequel ;) 
> 
> ["The Date" as requested by SpitFire303](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7108939/chapters/16149613)

The studio was abuzz with energy, camera operators, make up, all manner of production assistants and technicians, analysts, even an executive or two were working diligently off the sides of the faux living room stage one Cat Grant was seated on.  Currently she was being courted by some executive who felt the need to give her additional direction on the manner of their interview.  How it should flow, what topics she should switch to or push for if she was stuck on a question or subject to speak about after they resumed the circus of it all. 

Based on her expression Kara noted that Ms. Grant had no more consideration for him outside of some errant buzzing fly.  Regardless she kept her sickly sweet smile planted, though her eyes drifted to Kara and her assistant stiffened in anticipation of a demand.  Cat made a small display of rolling her eyes to which Kara tucked her lips inward between her teeth to keep her smile at bay, chin tipping down and to the side as her chest jumped from the laugh she contained.

It was a rare moment when the other woman would allow an exchange like that between them.  She had noted lately that there was an increased frequency in how far her boss could push the limits of Kara’s self-invoked silences on the matters.  Logic supplied that it was another game for Ms. Grant, something for her to either point out as a failing or praise on her assistant’s behalf throughout the course of a week. 

Another part of Kara argued that it was a different kind of game her boss was playing all together.  Pushing limits and boundaries to see what would make Kara break, like a staring contest. There was no real winner except for the one who didn’t laugh or blink, just the pride of being the one who broke the other person’s concentration. Her mind also supplied that she needed to be extremely careful with how much of a participant she intended on being with any of it.

Sometimes she would respond in kind and the two would get lost in trying to one up the other through expressions or small gestures and mouthed words. It was an odd dynamic, one that had been cultivated and developed over the years working beside the woman.  To read her, to anticipate her needs and essentially be an extension of her.  It was just, until recently, Kara had not realized they actually possessed this ability to read and anticipate one another on a mutual level. 

Kara knew full well she used her powers when she first started and thereafter to achieve the things no other assistant prior or since had managed.  Which really was a testament to Ms. Grant, one did need to be an alien or superhuman in some capacity to maintain her and all of the demands of CatCo.  Though after two years those demands were second nature to meet and she rarely used her abilities to the level with which she first had.

That was what made their current increase of this inaudible communicative dynamic all the more intriguing for Kara.  For one she never would have believed her boss would be so candid, perhaps not to those around who didn’t know the woman, but with Kara.  Of course if she were Kryptonian they would almost be able to hear each other’s thoughts after this long working with one another day in and day out. At least that was the Earth equivalent to the frequency of communications she could achieve with others from her planet; a thought that ran her throat dry all of a sudden.  She flexed her jaw, shoving the accompanying thoughts aside, not looking at Ms. Grant until she was grounded again.     

For two, she knew the pair of them could communicate without words, usually it was Cat demanding something of her or having some expression Kara could easily read. However, this current predicament was almost playful, deliberate, its intent clear. To get a rise out of Kara or to engage her in some kind of chess game to see which one of them could break the other into verbally or physically slipping up and then lord over the other, or namely Kara, until it could be played again. So far Kara had only won one time, and even then her boss had implied through subtle statements, that really belied how deep the woman’s competitive streak ran, that Kara had cheated because she had come into physical contact with Ms. Grant.

A small shift in her boss’ position on the couch brought her out of her musings and back to the woman.  The executive was leaning closer now, his body language easy to read even as he put his hand in his pocket.  Kara couldn’t help but make a face at his attempt to appear smooth and on the other woman’s level.  Without realizing it she tipped her head slightly and fixed the man with a high rise of her right eyebrow, looking him up and down in an almost territorial evaluation.  To her surprise she heard the break in Cat’s voice as she addressed the man then, her gaze having wavered from whatever he said, and thus pulling his attention to Kara who managed to drop her expression before he looked at her.

She felt her neck tense and her features draw back almost instinctually as the man practically leered at her, giving Kara the faintest of nods behind a smarmy smirk before looking back to Cat.  That woman however was on point, having caught his unspoken introduction to Kara she cut her eyes to the woman and held back her own grin at her expression. Praising her assistant for her appropriate response, which merely opened the door for Cat to supply her own as she scooted further into the cushions of the couch, opening her arms to run across the back of the furniture as if reclining on a throne.

Kara missed whatever it was that she said initially to the man to dismiss him in the process as her boss was looking at her pointedly, waiting for Kara to acknowledge that she was being addressed before Ms. Grant turned her eyes down and nodded her chin to the side.  Kara swallowed the gravel in her throat and flexed her fingers around her tablet, ever at the ready before stepping forward.  When the executive in question refused to straighten away however Kara felt a deep, sequestered part of her flare to life.  She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, looking down the bridge of her nose at the man as she invaded his space before chancing a look at Ms. Grant. 

That was clearly a mistake, the corner of her lip curled subtly, and her eyes seemed to darken in their tint while widening in their dilation as she watched Kara, throwing in a raised brow denoting her curiosity at her assistants next course of action for added measure.

Kara wet the edge of her lips with the barest flickers of her tongue, looking back to the man who was still talking to Ms. Grant, though his topic was drifting towards food and what her schedule might look like after they wrapped the second portion of the interview.  “She’s busy.” Came Kara’s blunt reply, causing the man to almost jump with her nearness and Ms. Grant to flex her fingers into the back of the couch firmly to keep from laughing.   The mogul tipped her head to the side, which Kara saw as curiosity but could easily be interpreted as just finding a better angle to regard the executive without turning her head as she studied the pair from her cushioned perch. 

“What is the matter with you?” He barked, causing Ms. Grant’s expression to falter completely, shifting into a dangerous expression with his tone, though Kara merely put on her best passive expression and looked at the man unwaveringly. “Can’t you see I’m having a conversation with Ms. Grant here?” He waved a hand dismissively at her. “Go get me some coffee or something.” He looked back to Cat then, apparently done with Kara. “Would you like anything? She can get it.”

Cat dug her fingers into the couch, her expression restrained and her eyes stormy.  She took in a slow breath, not bothering to glance at Kara as the words she intended to cut the man down with coiled in her throat like a snake ready to strike.

“You’re attempting to insert yourself into her already busy schedule, which we had to adjust to fit your broadcast demands and unless Ms. Grant, herself, personally requests a coffee or some other manner of sustenance you don’t get to make those decisions for her.” Kara smiled all too sweetly, stepping directly in front of him in order to address Ms. Grant with a slight bend of her frame.   

“You have a meeting in two hours with Ms. Ono about her new record label endeavor, I can reschedule if this is going to take too much longer as we won’t have enough time to return to the office with traffic.  Also your reservations for dinner tonight just confirmed if you’d like to move the meeting to that time.”  Kara swallowed hard, trying to appear as the ever diligent and efficient employee, not knowing what exactly had come over her and now she was scrambling to cover herself.  A part of her prayed to Rao that Ms. Grant would see her outbursts as just that, diligence and adherence to the woman’s busy schedule.  The woman’s time was money and Kara knew she never liked to waste it. 

“As it has been suggested, however,” there was that feeling again, possessive, territorial, as she refused to take her eyes off her boss knowing the man beside her was seething with her implications. “You might be a little parched under the lights and lack of proper ventilation with this set, would you like a water Ms. Grant?”

Cat’s own words had died somewhere on the edge of her lips, which now sat parted and her eyes were set wide, staring her assistant down as she prattled off the remnant of her day.  Indeed, this interview had thrown a wrench in her schedule but it was about Supergirl and her relationship with Cat and CatCo as well as another opportunity to showcase National City for the rest of the world.   She caught herself then, licking her bottom lip before swallowing her veiled threats, she didn’t bother with the executive any further, even as he looked at her, fully expecting the mogul to reign or at the worst fire her assistant on the spot for speaking to him that way.

“I doubt they have AquaDeco anyway.” It was a pointed slight as she saw the executive’s hands beside them clench into fists. She cut her eyes up to the man standing in such close proximity to her assistant, admiring the bend of her waist even with her dismissal of him.   She cleared her throat and bent one arm, “Lionel, I understand the coffee cart is not but a few feet away I’m sure you can manage. She’s mine until I say otherwise, and I’ll thank you to step back while I utilize what I pay her for.” 

The man blinked and Kara swallowed, straightening back but looking away from her boss.  Kara flexed her jaw, keeping her features void of any reaction even if her heart was trying to break out of her rib cage.   Even the interviewer who had only just returned when Kara had first stepped over brought a hand up to his face to keep the grin from exposing itself to his boss as his face turned red. 

Cat offered a thin predatory smile to the man before turning her eyes back to Kara, she nearly hummed at the other woman’s expression.  While her features were devoid of reaction her eyes told her everything she needed to know, even with the shield of her glasses.  With a flick of her gaze down she saw the flush of red along Kara’s throat coupled with the tell-tale throb of her increased heartbeat in her neck.  She settled further into the couch, shifting her hips to the right to make more room, gesturing with her relaxed arm for the woman to sit beside her.

Kara swallowed visibly, noting Ms. Grant’s smile shift as she caught the action.  The woman never moved over, she turned, shifted, twisted, even moved closer but she never accommodated someone else into her personal space unless it was Carter.  With the rolling flicker of her hand Kara didn’t hesitate, curling her tablet against her chest and pulling her shoulders inward so she didn’t make even a whisper of contact with the man as she stepped forward and turned on the ball of her foot, coming to sit on the edge of the couch beside Ms. Grant.  She caught sight of the interviewer then, his smile evident behind his hand as he raised his coffee cup to her in salute and gave a small nod.  She smoothed her hand over her thighs, ushering the wrinkles there away before chancing a look to the executive who had squared himself up. 

Cat reached up with her hand, elbow still resting on the back of the couch, making Kara grow stock still when she felt the brush of the woman’s nails against her shoulder, trapping a coil of her hair between the tips and twisting. “Thank you.” She added pointedly making the man huff before turning, he shot a glance at his own employee who was casually sipping his own acquired coffee before rounding the couch and making his way off set and into the throng of other executives.

“I’m not sure anyone has ever managed to achieve that.” Kara swallowed and looked up across the way, Cat tipped her head to the side ever so slightly, her fingertips still toying with a strand of Kara’s hair like it was something she did on a daily basis.

“What’s that Terrance?” 

“Turn him down, and make him storm off.  Not even his ex-wife managed that one.” He allowed, behind the rim of his cup so he wouldn’t get caught on camera rolling for b-footage nearby. 

Cat let the corner of her mouth lift, her expression altogether smug and triumphant, Kara on the other hand remained motionless as she felt the minute tugs on her hair as Cat continued to finger the strands absently. She licked her lips quickly, allowing the retreat of her tongue to spur the swallow in order to tamp down on the anxiousness building low in her stomach.

“Lionel needs to invest in another hobby, his current one of picking up and dragging women along the edges of his under achieving coat tails as an executive has waned severely.”  She let out a sigh, her fingers stilling for a moment.  “I’m only here because you asked so nicely the other week over dinner.”

“Yes well that was more my wife’s doing, she and our daughter are big fans of Supergirl and you seem to be the leading authority on the matter, if not the only one.”

Cat grinned at that, the ministrations of her fingers continuing with a renewed sense of accomplishment.  Kara hid her own smile, even if her posture straightened, chest swelling with an ounce more of pride at the compliment. 

“And when she knew we would be at that dinner together for George’s retirement.”  He let the words drift away, the rest of his sentence clear. “She’d never forgive me if I hadn’t tried.”

Cat actually chuckled, considering that for a moment.  “Yes well, it is a shame she couldn’t be here herself.  Saving the city and all, though perhaps with enough persuasion I’m hoping to get the woman to engage in more public appearances so I’m sure I’ll think of something and get them involved somehow.”

“That would be wonderful.  I’d owe you another one.” He stated with a genuine honesty, a favor from Cat Grant especially concerning the involvement of Supergirl was not something to be given lightly. 

“Yes well,” she dismissed the notion with a small wave of her free hand.  “Right now we should be focused on what it is you want to go over in the rest of this interview.  You know it’s still going to be somewhat surface level, maintaining that build of intrigue while engaging your audience so they feel they’re getting something they otherwise wouldn’t be from me that we started earlier.”

“Yes well, I’m not going to make demands or even suggestions like some people.  You know what you’re going to tell me or not, which I respect, were our positions reversed I’m not sure I would even attempt interviews on the subject.”  He leaned aside, putting his coffee cup out of the shot before returning his attention to the women in front of him, taking note of Cat’s assistant’s expression of confusion on his statement.

“She’s the biggest thing since Superman was discovered.  Don’t get me wrong, Lane and Kent over in Metropolis have had him in the public eye plenty but one has to admit his novelty wore down after twelve years a hero and then.” He gestured to Cat turning his eyes back to her even if Kara tipped her head at the man. “She just shows up and redirects a plane into the bay and a couple weeks later she’s all over your conglomerates.”

Cat hummed as he spoke, while Kara listened carefully, searching the air ahead of herself as she counted out the dates and times since she had come out to every moment she had graced some element of CatCo’s publications, absently wondering if she needed to start saying no or pushing for James do deny Cat the demands she made of him concerning Supergirl.

One of the producers flittered over, checking over everyone’s make up, including Kara’s before gesturing to another assistant to get another light over to drop shadows now made by the newest addition to the shot.

“Oh! No, I’m just, I’m,” Kara stammered but didn’t move, Cat still held her hair and was still twirling it around her fingertips.

“That’s actually an interesting shift Cat.” Terrence supplied, pulling away his make-up collar and handing it to a passing techie.  “From Supergirl to Super CEO, straight from her assistant.”

Cat tipped her head looking at the man before turning her attention to Kara who had twisted to look at her.  She raised a brow expectantly, watching Kara’s eyes drop down her features and swallow visibly before looking back up, attempting to give the woman a pointed ‘you have got to be kidding’ look. 

“Ms. Grant?”  Kara tried, fingers clutching her tablet as Cat’s lips twitched in thought.

Cat for all her worth despised the idea, this wasn’t about her, well it was but not to this point.  However, her assistant’s expression was absolutely priceless and so on a whim she indulged the idea, tugging at Kara’s hair purposefully before releasing the strands in her grasp and setting herself into the corner of the couch.  She smoothed the cushion still warm from her body with a hand and waited.  Kara glanced at Terrence who merely smiled at her in response before her view was obscured by a production assistant setting her up with a mic and relinquishing her of her tablet.

 “The girl behind the scenes of National City’s most powerful woman, outside of Supergirl.” He allowed as the camera man resumed his post and squared up the shot.  Kara felt a touch at her shoulder albeit brief, pulling her attention before she reluctantly scooted over until her thigh brushed against Cat’s causing the girl to swallow again.

 Cat hid her expression as she felt the warmth from her assistant creep through her skirt at her side, clearing her throat gently before squaring her shoulders and settling her gaze on Terrance and the camera just over his shoulder.  Once settled Kara took a deep breath, fingers wringing themselves into knots in her lap until Cat reached over and stilled them under the guise of leaning forward to seem attentive.

 A handful of seconds later the light turned red and Terrance was already speaking, Cat squeezed her hands, pulling her back into the now as Kara set her shoulders and put on a small smile looking to Terrance as he and Cat engaged in who exactly she was in this new twist to the remainder of the interview.  It was then she heard it, a small crack like a matchstick, behind them and just above. 

 She saw Terrance’s expression of horror and on instinct moved, her arm was around Cat’s body, pulling them both up from the couch as a set of lights swung down behind them complete with their cables and half the light rig like an artillery round going off complete with an explosive aftermath.  Kara felt the impact in her shoulder curled around Cat’s body but spun them just the same, maneuvering them away in a hurried rush and to the side, pulling her boss along as she easily weighed nothing in that moment.  She felt Cat’s hands grab at her shirt front and side, hearing her voice as if it were miles away saying she was okay.   Kara kept shielding the woman, her hand coming up to secure the back of Cat’s head as another portion of the rig fell onto the couch they had been on and the cables attached jangled dangerously with another shower of sparks. 

 Production members sprang into action, one cutting the lights while others put on the small fire that had erupted on the couch, Terrance was ten feet back, having nearly folded over his chair to get away, even Lionel had rushed over as it was being contained.  

 Kara had the other woman in the shield of her arms, chin pressed near her temple as she used the bulk of her body mass to nearly cocoon the media mogul.  She felt Cat’s hand rub in reassuring circles at her solar plexus, trying to ease them both down from the adrenaline rush. “Kara I’m okay.” She whispered, using her real name made the younger woman startle and realize what kind of position they were in.    She untangled her hand from Cat’s hair reluctantly, smoothing it down her neck and upper back, her other protective arm smoothing to Cat’s lower back and then to her hip as she forced her body to straighten back while the other woman turned surveying the damage.

 “Is everyone alright?”  Someone asked as the haze from the fire extinguishers dissipated in the air, leaving behind the scent of burnt foam and fabric. 

 “I think so.”  Another answered, while Terrance drew closer to the two women.  He murmured something to Cat that Kara missed as she was too busy scanning over the woman in question with her x-ray vision to make sure she was alright.  The woman turned sharply just the same, her and Kara still clasped around one another at the forearm as the red blinking light of the camera bored into her.  The camera man behind blinked a second after and had the sense enough to angle it back down and away. 

 “I want that.”  Cat demanded, spinning back to look at Lionel and the rest of the crew that were taking visual inventory of what had just happened. “And I mean now.”  She growled out the words, feeling Kara squeeze her forearm while Cat still refused to let her go.

 “My God, are you alright?”  Some member of the production crew drew closer to the pair, namely Kara, hands hovering near her shoulder but not daring to touch. Kara twisted her neck as much as she could see a portion of her sweater in tatters before Cat pushed forward between them, setting Kara’s back against a nearby wall and away from on-lookers. 

 “We’re not having anyone here check either of us out.”  Lionel and some other executive started to argue before Cat sized them up, shoulders pushing back as she pointed out at least fifteen different safety violations, no doubt to cut financial corners, not to mention the possibility of non-union workers present in the background.  She only released Kara when she the three of them stepped off to the side.

 Terrance was the first one to linger near Kara, setting a hand on her opposite shoulder. “Not sure anyone would go that far for them.”  He stated with a quiet honesty, Kara turned her head to look at him though her eyes never left Cat’s body as she continued to posture and demand.   

 “I, I’m not-,” She struggled, trying to pinpoint the conversation in the shadows with the one Terrance was trying to have with her was proving difficult.

 “I don’t know anyone here that would’ve put themselves between Lionel and a falling light.  Quite the opposite.”  He stated and with a blink she was looking at him, then his hand which he removed then back up to his features.

 “It’s the right thing to do, even if he’s a toad.”  She supplied making the man at her side laugh.

 “Right or not half the room would sooner throw the light rig at him than do what you did for Cat just then.”  He ran a hand through his hair, stretching his neck in the process as he held onto his shoulder a moment.  “She’s important to you.”

 “She’s my boss.”  Kara allowed calmly, watching the two men flail as Cat stepped into their personal space, pointing in their direction again, glancing at Kara and catching her eye, which Kara noted caused Cat’s voice to falter before her body tensed visibly and she tore her gaze away looking back to the two executives.

 “Not when she’s fighting for you like that she’s not.”  Terrance stated honestly, sending his gaze to her in a knowing fashion to which Kara merely shifted her footing in response to before speaking.

 “She’s fighting for herself and the fact that it was all caught on tape.”

 “And yet she’s pointing at you.”  He added pointedly, causing Kara to look at him fully, brow raising as she waited.  “It’s how I met my wife.  She was a producer for another network and I was just getting started.”

 “You saved her from a falling set of lights?”  She offered deadpan causing him to smirk.

 “No, but I did work for her for five years before a car hit me when we were out on assignment and I wondered why I was waiting so damn long before asking her out to dinner.”

 Kara drew in an audible breath through her nose, its exhale somewhat on the shaky side as she turned her attention back to Cat waiting patiently for her to conclude whatever arrangement she was demanding from the two men who stood over her despite being backed into a corner. 

 “Don’t wait.” He nudged her shoulder with his own as he moved past her, turning only to mouth. “Don’t worry.” Pointing to himself before making a rather juvenile mimic of locking his lips and toss the key before turning around and heading for the craft services table.  After a fierce argument between the three of them Cat finally made her way back to Kara, handing the girl her coat and murmuring for her to get her things. 

 “Get to the car, Austin is waiting and keep your coat on.”  She hissed moving, grabbing Kara’s own tablet from the table. “I’ll be there in a minute.” She supplied and moved away from her making her way to the camera man from earlier, until he pointed to the camera and then the production booth leading her to it.

 “Move it Kiera.” She said as she passed, leaving her assistant alone until the assistant from earlier waved her over. 

 Kara was lead out of the studio and back down through the building, she saw the car already waiting through the glass doors and without stopping made her way out an into the vehicle as Austin opened the door for her.   She offered a quiet thank you as she slid to the other side, knowing the one she had entered was the one Cat preferred. 

 “Everything alright Miss Kara?”  Austin remained near the door, hands folded ahead of himself, obviously waiting for Ms. Grant.

 “Somewhat.”  She was still confused to a point, though she blamed that on the adrenaline that was only now seeming to filter out of her system. 

 “The lioness seemed quite upset when she called down.” He allowed, causing Kara to smirk faintly at his pet name for their boss. 

 “Technical difficulties.” She supplied, leaning back into the car seat with a puff of her cheeks.

 “She seemed to think you were hurt.” Austin stated looking over at her, “didn’t mention anything about technical difficulties.”  He glanced at her frame, she seemed fine.  Then again his boss hadn’t supplied him with details.

 Kara sat back further, wringing her hands together in her lap as she waited. “I’m alright. I promise.” She assured him chancing a glance his way before the doors to the studio opened and out slipped her boss making for the car before slipping into it effortlessly.  As the door shut Cat offered the girl her tablet, putting her own bag against the door as she followed Kara’s hand when it took back her working lifeline. 

 With a startle Kara straightened back, feeling the door against her shoulder as Cat invaded her space.  “Turn around.” She demanded as the car moved, causing Kara to swallow hard.

 “Miss Grant wh-“

 “Take off that jacket and turn around.” 

 Kara licked her lips and pushed further back against the door.

 “If you don’t I’m going to have Austin here stop at the nearest hospital.  Which we -still- might be doing depending on what I see.”

 “Ms. Grant,” Kara tried, adjusting the tip of her glasses and clearing her throat softly.  “I’m fine, really.”

 “Not according to that little twig of a thing working as a production assistant.”  Cat stated factually.  Kara knew she was in trouble, she could see it easily written on the woman’s face and the determination set in her eyes.

 “I’m alright. I am. See.” She showed the woman her hands, turning them over before smiling slightly. “You have a meeting in an hour.”

 “Cancelled.”

 “Dinner.”

 “Rescheduled.”

 The sound that slipped past Kara’s lips was something between a what and a swear that never fully formulated as Cat stared her down.   She swallowed again, reaching up to rub at the back of her neck

 “Ms. Grant.”

 “Kiera, if you Ms. Grant me one more time.” She threatened, glancing down at the woman’s frame before flicking her eyes back up.

 “Where are we going?” Kara cleared her throat again, the muscles in her jaw flexing as her mind went a thousand directions at once to try and figure out what in the world to do now.

 “Outside of Pharos Medical Center?”

 Kara gave her an exasperated look. “Please.”  She pleaded, pulling the edges of her jacket closer.  “Cat, just trust… me.”

 Cat’s eyes widened slightly, her posture growing livid or at least in appearance, her aura said something else entirely to Kara as she swallowed hard. There was another beat, then two before Cat rapped on the door twice, paused and then hit it one more time.    The city scape around them pitched as Austin took the next left, turning them away from the direction of the office as well as Cat’s penthouse.  Cat lingered in close proximity for another moment before leaning back into her seat.  Her nails tapped on the control box on the door, as she watched Kara then the view ahead of them then Kara again.  Kara chanced a glance at her boss until she was caught looking and with an awkwardly quiet apology turned her attention to the window and the scene passing them by.  She recognized this portion of town, on the outskirts of the art district just before it merged with higher end warehouse style apartments.  They turned down an alley and pulled into a private underground garage where Austin turned the vehicle around in order to face the direction they had just come through.

 “Out.” Cat demanded, hardly waiting as she exited her car, she stated something to Austin who nodded to her as she powered on.  He glanced to Kara then nodding for her to follow the other woman.

 “Good luck.”

Cat was already in the elevator by the time Kara rounded the car, with a hurried step she slipped inside and when nothing happened Cat cleared her throat, nodding towards the industrial strap dangling in front of them.  With a small noise of surprise, she reached up, grabbing the object and pulling the cage of the industrial elevator closed with a bang before it lurched, headed upward.  Each floor displayed its number as they passed higher and higher until they reached the top.   She unhooked the cable, pushing the doors apart a second before Cat moved past her and into the pristine space she was greeted with just as her phone rang. 

Kara stepped past the elevator’s threshold to a brilliantly white space, from the floor, to the support columns to the canvas curtains that hung across the floor to ceiling windows.  She noted there was a space to her right which depicted some color but it was obscured by another large wall of white on casters.  With a small brow furrow she continued further inward, seeing an odd mixture of furniture from couches and chairs to a couple of beds wrapped in plastic and stacked carefully against the farthest wall. 

Beside that menagerie was a set of what appeared to be backdrop supports, currently overrun with lighting clamps and flanked with tubs and crates.  She tipped her head eyes scanning over each of the labels, studio strobes, umbrellas, soft and strip boxes, parabolic modifiers, diffusers, stands, flags and others that remained obscured.  Cat’s shoes went suddenly silent and Kara’s attention was pulled to her, even if the woman was moving, even the floor changed from high polished black to a smooth matte surface.  One her boss was pacing as she spoke on the phone to what sounded like Lucy when she strained to hear the other end before shutting down her abilities to keep from eavesdropping any further. 

She was in enough trouble as it was, and idly wondered just how much more she was about to be as she moved towards the covered windows.  Fingertips tugged at the canvas drapes, pushing them aside enough to have the sunlight filter into the room with a perfection she thought only happened on Cat’s balcony at work. 

“Review what I sent and let me know, if it’s above board run it.”  Cat stated as she turned, catching her assistant in perfect profile to the sunset she was exposing the room to.  The sun itself wrapped Kara in a warm glow, setting off the depths of her hair and leaving her frame quite nearly in silhouette.  “Do what you have to do.”  She ended the call and stuffed her phone back in her bag which was sitting on top of a desk against the far wall. 

She shifted her jaw carefully, hands wrapping around her hips so her fingers curled around towards the back as she looked at the other woman’s across the studio for another long moment.  She didn’t appear hurt but Cat had clearly seen the impact the light rig had had on Kara’s body first hand, felt what it would have done to her when it hit had Kara not been there.  Thankful for the muffle of her steps she drew closer, grabbing at the other woman’s jacket where it hung on her shoulders, causing Kara to gasp and stiffen but she didn’t pull away, no doubt afraid if she did it would reveal her shoulders.

 “What’re you doing?” Kara breathed, letting go of the drapes and bathing them in the warm glow of the sun through them.  Aside from that she refused to move, feeling the pull of her jacket in Cat’s grasp halt with her question.

 “I need to see.” Cat allowed, her tone was quieter, concerned, genuine in its curiosity and somewhat fearful of what the result of her inquisition would be. 

 “I’m fine. I promise you Ms. Grant.” Kara was almost pleading and it made the other woman’s hold on her clothing relax enough for Kara to consider looking over the opposite shoulder at her.

 “I was there.” Cat reiterated. “I felt that rig hit you, that one black shirt swore you were hurt.” 

 Kara drew in a deep breath, feeling her lungs revolt against its containment with an audible huff of an exhale almost immediately after.  She looked down at her feet a moment, turning her fingers over one another as they tangled together near her stomach before dipping a shoulder and letting Cat pull the coat from its curve.

 Cat put Kara’s jacket over her arm, expecting to see a gash, blood, bruised or swollen skin, something, anything.  Not the burnt and ripped tatters of Kara’s sweater and shirt beneath with flawless, unmarred skin filling the gap.  She fingered the torn edges, eyes lifting to the back of Kara’s head as she gasped with their skin to skin contact.    Cat probed further, pushing her fingertips against bone and sinew, kneading across the exposure, pulling up on the fabric to peer beneath it finding absolutely nothing but ruined clothing and a bra strap.

 “I don’t understand. I felt it when you, when...”

 Kara felt her chin dip with the shift of her jaw, head tipping skyward as she prayed before her frustration got the better of her and she smacked the jamb of the window, feeling the other woman jump behind her, before putting as much distance between her and Cat as possible. 

 She ran a hand through her hair, fist curling near her hair tie as she searched the blank wall in front of herself only to let go a minute or two later and grab for her glasses on the way down, pulling them off her face.  She held the simple frames in her fingertips, almost as if they were to blame for her current predicament before folding the temples closed and holding the object within her fist.

 “You weren’t supposed to find out this way.”  Kara allowed, her voice growing in its depth as she flexed her shoulders outward pushing away the weight that she felt with her oncoming admission.

 “Find out,” Cat was closer now, Kara could pinpoint her in the room by her heartbeat alone and she was within arm’s reach again.  She turned slightly, just enough to offer her glasses to the other woman.  Their fingertips brushed again and Kara felt her heart sink when her glasses were pulled from her grasp and Cat let out a small noise of realization, “what?”

 Kara rubbed her fingertips into the pad of her palm before wrapping its twin around the fist she made, listening to the fluctuation of Cat’s heart as the beat of it increased in her chest along with the rhythm of her breathing.  “I’m sorry.”  Kara started, unsure of what else to say, ‘I lied, I made up some elaborate ruse with my other boss and lied more, by the way half your upper echelon in the office knows who I am but they don’t trust you to know, like my sister and my other boss.’  Her inner voice continued on and on at her until Cat’s voice broke through.

 “Turn around.”  Her voice was quieter than before, nearer, and Kara swore there was something else there, something that made her chest hurt at the tone of it invading her senses.   She hesitated only a moment or two, her hips turning before her torso, staggering her motions before she felt Cat’s free hand grab for her bicep, ushering her the rest of the way around.

 “Are you so afraid of me?” Cat questioned when Kara finally straightened in front of her, wishing she was standing in her suit and not her regular clothes.

 Kara shook her head in response, watching Cat step closer, looking her features over with careful consideration.  “For you maybe.”

 The shock of Cat’s hand making contact with her face made Kara blink, she hadn’t felt any element of it outside of the slight pressure and push of her cheek to the right.  “Are you okay?”  Again her concern was for the older woman in front of her who was shaking out her hand.

 “No I’m not okay!”  She huffed, moving away from the other woman in order to toss her glasses onto the growing pile of items on the desk.  “Were you ever going to tell me?”

 “Yes.  Cat.” Kara pulled her features back and stopped her progression towards the other woman short when she held up her hand at her name. “Ms. Grant.” She amended, swallowing her discomfort.  “When it was right, not, not by some stupid accident or in the middle of some crisis or.”  She huffed out a breath watching Cat’s posture.  She was hurt, rightfully so, and here they were again, on the verge of something unknown and all the elements were against Kara.  

“No just when there’s fifty people in a room and camera’s rolling. Were you trying to impress the black shirt?  She was all over you when we first came in.  Maybe Lionel, show him up for being such an inconsiderate ass? That’s just being petty Kara.”  Cat prattled off a few other excuses that sounded more like jealousy than logic.  “I mean were you trying to get caught?”

 Kara was on her in a second, a short burst of super speed and Cat had to reach behind herself to keep from falling, hands wrapping around the edge of the desk that rushed up to meet her.  The younger woman seemed to tower over her, chest stretching outward with her shoulders as she stared her down. 

 “You watched the footage, what was I doing?”  Kara pushed, squaring herself in front of the other woman.  “Was I showing off?  Did I flag down the cameraman or perhaps use my super speed to lock it in place so it would be on and right there?  Aside from being hit by some near two-hundred pound rig that caught on fire a moment after, did I actually use -any- of my abilities when you watched it?”

 Cat shook her head ever so slightly in the negative, her breath catching in her throat with the other woman’s nearness. 

 "What was I doing then?”

 “Something you shouldn’t have.”

 Kara snuffed out another breath through her nose, pushing Cat’s hair back in the process.  “That’s unacceptable to me.” She glanced down at Cat’s mouth as it parted, only to blink her eyes back up.

 “You need to set your priorities straight Supergirl.”

 Kara tipped her head at Cat then, hearing her title as an insult flung at her out of frustration.  “What’s got you more upset Ms. Grant, the fact I didn’t tell you before now or the fact I saved you.  Not Supergirl, me, Kara or ‘Kiera’ as you're so apt to yell.”

 “Don’t be ridiculous.” Cat pushed past the woman, or more was allowed to push past her and away, putting distance between them again.

 “That’s it isn’t it.”  Kara stated, moving closer to the other woman again as they danced around the vacant studio.  “-I- saved you, not Supergirl.”

 “That’s an impossible statement since you’re both the same person.”  Cat huffed, feeling the other woman stride closer.

 “But it’s what you’ve wanted.”  Cat whirled with Kara’s statement, her eyes were low on Cat’s body, scanning over her before she blinked and their eyes locked.  “I can see it.” Kara admitted, eyes searching the other woman’s. “It’s all over you, when you lie, when you don’t.” 

 Cat crossed her arms over her chest, fingers flexing hard into the opposite bicep as she narrowed her eyes at the woman.  “If I said yes?”

 “I would say you were telling the truth, but it’s muddled in internal conflict.”  Kara rolled her shoulders back, watching Cat’s aura shift and pitch with her thoughts. 

 “Caring about you was easy, wanting you is easy, wanting things from you, for you.  All easy.”  Cat watched the play of emotions across Kara’s face and the confusion her words, and whatever else the woman was seeing come off her, were causing.  “I mean complicated of course because of being my assistant but easy.  Being my assistant, simple, uncomplicated, uneventful, extraordinary in your detail and attention.  Where all I had to worry about was how much damn sunshine your disposition would bring into the building every day but otherwise-”

 “Ordinary.”  Kara finished crestfallen, feeling her shoulders drop somewhat with the truth that was reflected back to her in Cat’s aura.  She licked her lips, tongue caught a moment between her teeth as she nodded a bit to herself then with more emphasis as everything sunk in causing the back of her eyes to sting and grow blurry.

 “I don’t want that responsibility, the one that goes along with Supergirl bu-.”  Cat whispered, pulling in a breath to add more before Kara cut her off.

 “I get it.” Kara spoke around the emotional stones filling her throat to capacity.  “No, I do.” She pushed her swallow down forcibly, pushing a hand across her cheek roughly with a hint of a laugh that preceded the smile that never reached her eyes.  “I finally do something for me and still manage to mess it all up.” 

 “Kara I-” Cat tried to interrupt again, not having finished her statement only to have Kara shake her head roughly and hold a hand up between them.

 “Stop, just, please.  Stop.  I can’t.”  She cleared her throat, or made it appear as if she were around the sob threatening to choke her.  “I’ve always just wanted.”  She let her words trail and shook her head again. “I don’t know why I thought this would be different.”  She chanced a look over at Cat again and felt her chest seize.  “I’ll figure something out, find you someone normal.”

 Kara drew in another deep breath and turned away from the other woman with a finality that made her head hurt.  She made her way to the desk, leaning over to grab her glasses and jacket where Cat had left them.  When she turned Cat was right there, the ringing in her ears and the feeling of wanting to pass out having clearly lulled her senses into some kind of deprivation for her not to notice.  She started to move away, intending for the elevator until Cat leaned forward halting all motion.  Her nose brushed against the inner line of Kara’s jaw with a deep inhale while her fingertips fanned out across the opposite side of her face. 

 Kara stilled after she straightened, her grip slipping from around her jacket as feather light touches of Cat’s fingertips beckoned her chin forward.  Cat straightened at tall as she could manage, the tip of her tongue curling against the underside of Kara's full bottom lip in order to tuck the swell between her own lips. 

 She felt the gasp of air that left Kara at their contact until their lips silenced the sound with their coming together.  Kara leaned forward, her body bending slightly as her hands found purchase against the other woman's sides.  Fingers curled into fists and twisted at the thin fabric of the other woman’s shirt while Cat's hands fastened themselves in Kara's hair.

With a turn and a gentle push, Cat felt the desk edge meet her backside before she was pushed up onto its surface, a low groan bubbling up from Kara's chest. Cat tightened her hold on the woman’s hair, teeth stinging the bottom swell of her own mouth with a small groan before her tongue licked away the burn as she forced Kara's head back.  The other woman's eyes were slow to open but Cat only tightened her hold on Kara with her hands and her knees. 

Kara's fists tightened even more around the fabric of the other woman's shirt, trying to pull herself closer until she felt the pressure of Cat's knees bite into her sides.  Opening her eyes, she could see the other woman's heartbeat threatening to break through her skin; each beat forcing a pattern of red lightning to ripple across the seated woman's exposed skin. The pulsating of that same lightning drew her gaze back to the woman's mouth and the tiny dark beads breaking through the lower swell. 

 Kara’s expression shifted and her grip immediately relented with an inward jolt, she felt the slide of Cat's knees as the balls of her feet found purchase on the floor again. "I.."  Kara stammered, a hand coming to her own mouth while the other woman's fell from her hair and immediately ensnared her waist as she began to back away. 

 "Kara..."  She spoke with a much darker tone that intended, Cat licked her lips erasing the evidence of her injury if even for a moment.  She felt Kara’s free hand grab her wrist in warning but she refused to let the other woman go.  "Kara." She said more forcefully, her voice pulling the other woman's eyes back up to her own finally.  "I'm okay." She allowed, keeping her eyes level with the Kryptonian in her grasp waiting for realization to set in. Cat drew a breath to say something else but let the words die in her throat as she felt the warmth of her bottom lip and tucked the offended swell inward to clear it of its growing stain once more.

 Kara swallowed and nodded slightly, her hand remained around Cat's wrist as her other drifted from her mouth to the other woman’s.  The lines around her eyes tightened in concern as she allowed her fingertips to slide across the other woman's jaw and throat, her thumb drifting to the corner of kiss bruised lips. 

 “What just happened?” Even with the receding of her heightened senses she could feel the flare of Cat's heartbeat and the small catch of her breath with the caress.  The semi-seated woman let her lips part ever so slightly as the pad of Kara’s thumb drew the corner of her bottom swell down with the barest of pressures.  Kara's fingertips flexed against Cat's neck from the slight addition of pressure as the lone digit slid across the broken tissue coming away wet and red. 

 Kara swallowed hard as she drew her hand away with the motion, eyes fixated on the swirl of her fingertips across her thumb, their pads painted with the red stain until Cat's hand closed over her fingers.  "Nothing,” Cat offered, dipping her features just enough to kiss at Kara’s palm. 

“Everything.“ Dark whispers rose up to meet Kara's ears and her gaze flicked back up to the ones the voice belonged to. Cat leaned forward again, grabbing Kara’s bottom lip with her teeth before leaning back, dragging the younger woman with her before their mouths crashed together again.   She made another noise of surprise when Kara put her back atop the desk fully before pulling her mouth away with a frustrated noise.

 “Rao bless it.” She swore, clearing her throat as she slowly backed up a step, leaving Cat on the desk top confused and practically panting for air. “Uhm, wow.  Okay.”  Kara swallowed hard, and looked back to Cat only to close her eyes. “I need, I, priorities.”  She said more to herself than the other woman, hearing her name break past Cat’s lips trying to get her attention. 

 “That would be easy.” Kara allowed, turning from Cat and nearly stumbling over herself before coming to a stop a few feet away. “Not you, me. Me, me, me…just, so easy.”  She fought for air, a hand rubbing at her chest as she tried to push away the overload of her emotions as they tried to swallow her whole. 

 Cat swallowed her smile, trying to remain somewhat impassive as she watched the other woman flail about until some level of decision making skills settled into her shoulders. 

 “Do, uhm, Cat, would you like to have dinner with me.”  She swore at herself internally, finally looking back at Cat who stayed seated on the desk.  Her legs were crossed, skirt still pushed up and providing Kara with an eyeful of toned thigh as her hands were just coming to wrap around the edge of the surface near her hips.

 “You already asked me.”  She supplied, tucking her bottom lip back into her mouth to suck on the swell one last time, assured the bleeding had stopped before she swallowed and cleared her throat quietly.

 “I.” Kara looked confused, brow furrowing as she thought a moment then looked back to the other woman. “I did?” 

 “I never had dinner plans for this evening.  You made those on your own.”  She supplied, recalling the moment Kara had stepped between her and Lionel far earlier from now.  “Unless you were lying about that too.”

Kara studied her carefully, lips parting to protest before closing again only to open as she drew in another breath.  “You can-”

“Rescheduled.” Cat clarified.  “I cancelled my meeting.”  She shifted then, slipping from the desk expertly, readjusting her skirt with a simple downward smoothing action along the sides of her hips and downward that Kara followed before snapping her eyes back up with Cat’s throat clearing.

 “Rescheduled for?” Kara tried while Cat gathered her own things, stopping only to look at the other woman over her shoulder, brow raising expectantly when Kara didn’t immediately answer.   “Ei-seven thirty.”  She corrected herself seeing the narrow of Cat’s eyes at her initial choice of eight o’clock only to feel her body relax when Cat smiled coyly at her.

 I can assume you know your way from here.  You have the rest of the day off, what’s left of it.”  Cat hid her smile as she turned her back to the other woman, making her way to the elevator.  She stood within the open cage for a full minute before she spoke her assistants name kick starting her into action as she rushed over and closed the wooden crate-like doors.  “I’d hate for you to make a poor first impression.  Pro tip, no pull over sweaters.” 

Kara watched Cat start to descend, the other woman not quite breaking their gaze until it was almost too late. “See you later tonight, Kiera.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt, I have no idea if this even flows right lol this is what happens when you get a prompt and feel you MUST FULFILL despite sleep deprivation... Thank you anon for the prompt hopefully this is okay!


End file.
